This invention relates to a revolving speed increasing apparatus which can increase the revolving speed using the magnetic force of magnets arranged such that their poles of the same polarity oppose each other.
Motors and engines used as drive sources are designed to produce predetermined revolutions according to the operating conditions. But since the revolution at the maximum output is determined, if a large number of revolutions is needed to drive various machines, it is necessary to use a large-sized, large-output motor or engine.
Thus, in order to reduce the size of a driving source relative to the revolutions needed, one may think of using a device for increasing revolutions midway of the rotation transmission path. One example is a device designed to increase revolutions using magnetic repulsion.
As a conventional device used to increase revolutions using magnetic repulsion, there is one having a structure in which a plurality of magnets are fixed to a rotary plate fixed to both a rotary shaft and a nonrotatable fixed plate in an annular arrangement so that their magnetized end faces oppose each other, and the magnetic poles of the magnets fixed to the rotary plate and the magnets fixed to the fixed plate are set so that the poles at the opposed ends are of the same polarity to produce repulsion between the magnets on the rotary plate and the fixed plate when the magnets on the rotary plate rotate, thereby increasing the revolving speed by adding the repulsion to the rotational force.
With such a device using magnets, when the magnets fixed to the rotary plate approach the magnets on the fixed plate, the repulsion between the magnets acts as a brake or a load on the driving source. Thus actually, it is impossible to increase the revolving speed.
An object of the invention is to provide a revolving speed increasing apparatus in which the repulsion between the magnets acts effectively only in the rotational direction to increase the revolving speed.
According to the invention, there is provided a revolving speed increasing apparatus comprising a rotary shaft, a plate fixed to the rotary shaft so as to integrally rotate, a fixed plate fixed to a fixed portion and opposed to the rotary plate, a plurality of elongated magnets radially arranged at regular intervals, magnets for demagnetization fixed at the tips of the elongated magnets on one side thereof so as to protrude from the ends of the elongated magnets, and plate magnets arranged between the adjacent elongated magnets, the elongated magnets, the magnets for demagnetization and the plate magnets being provided on the opposed surfaces of the rotary plate and the fixed plate, the rotary plate and the fixed plate being arranged with a rotational gap between the tip surfaces of the magnets for demagnetization on both of them, wherein the poles at the opposed tips of the elongated magnets on the rotary plate and on the fixed plate are of the same polarity, and the number of the elongated magnets provided on the rotary plate being different from the number of the elongated magnets provided on the fixed plate.
Other features and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional front view of a revolving speed increasing apparatus embodying the invention;
FIG. 2 is an enlarged front view showing a portion of the revolving speed increasing apparatus shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of a permanent magnet assembly;
FIG. 4A is a plan view of a fixed plate; and
FIG. 4B is a bottom plan view of a rotary plate.